Just watching a movie
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Sasuke had always been a obediant teenager. That’s why Itachi was more than just surprise to find his otouto drinking beer and playing with himself while watching a porn movie. Maybe he should help his little brother out...ItaSasu, LEMON


A/N: Hello everyone. This is actually my first Uchihacest story. I'm not _completely_ satisfied with the outcome of it, but I can live with it. I will think of a way to improve it, somehow. Now please, enjoy the show!

**Warning:** contains graphic masturbation and sex scence between two brothers. If you find this offending, please leave now.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sasuke _or_ Itachi. Unfortunately.

Summary: Sasuke had always been a very obediant teenager who listened to his older brother. That's why Itachi was more than just surprise to find his otouto drinking beer and playing with himself while watching a porn movie. Maybe he should help his little brother... ItaSasu, LEMON

* * *

**Just watching a movie**

_I always thought I loved you  
I knew it all along  
But deep inside my heart  
I knew that it was very wrong  
If you knew I loved you  
Would you love me too?  
But still, wouldn't it be wrong  
To love your brother the way I do_

It was late, already way past midnight when the twenty year old ANBU captain finally got home. His long, raven hair swayed in the wind because of the slight breeze. It was a beautiful night, with a full moon. He opened his window from the outside before stepping into his own room. He never used the front door; using the front door would be like coming 'home', and Itachi didn't think of this place as his home anymore. It hadn't felt like home ever since his parents died on a mission eight years ago. It had been a simple trace-and-kill mission, but getting caught in crossfire between two enemy clans had cost them their lives.

He walked further into his room, slowly stripping from his ANBU gear until he was left in only a pair of black boxers. Lazily, he pulled the ribbon that kept his hair in its signature Itachi-ponytail out of his hair, letting his hair fall over his shoulders. Quickly he made a mental note about needing to cut his hair someday soon; it was getting too long for his likings. He strolled towards the bathroom to have a shower. He felt dirty after his mission, and blood stained places of his face and hair. Turning on the water and waiting for it to get warm, he stepped out of his boxers and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired.

For the past few weeks he had experienced difficulties sleeping. He either didn't sleep at all, or he had nightmares. In the nights he didn't sleep, he'd often think about his baby brother. About his soft, yet manly features, his silky, black hair, those dark eyes and that slim body of his fifteen year old baby brother. He wasn't strictly gay; he had slept with women as well. But he just wouldn't let something as gender keep him from having sex with someone. But no matter with who he slept, his otouto had always had a special place in his heart and he cared for him more than a brother probably should. Call Itachi a freak and he wouldn't care. He never cared what people thought about him. He only cared about his otouto.

After having his shower, he put on a pair of clean boxers before laying down on his bed. He somehow had the feeling that tonight would just be one of those restless nights again. He let out a soft sigh. Maybe he should check up on his brother, since he didn't think he could fall asleep sometime soon.

Dragging himself out of his bed, he walked onto the corridor and towards Sasuke's room, which was only two doors to his right. He knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to wake up his little brother, and then opened the door. Honestly, he was expecting to see Sasuke sound asleep in his bed, but the bed was empty. Normally Sasuke would have been asleep at this hour, so where could he be?

As if his thought was being answered, he heard some noises coming from downstairs. It sounded like people were talking. A frown found its way to his face. Since when did Sasuke ask people to come over? That just wasn't like him at all. Even though Sasuke was a popular guy — girls were crazy about him and he had only a few good friends — he never asked them over to his house.

Itachi decided to proceed with caution. If Sasuke was downstairs, he probably hadn't heard Itachi come home and Itachi didn't want to scare the shit out of Sasuke. Slowly walking down the stairs, the sounds of voices got louder. By the time he went through the kitchen to get to the living room, he could clearly hear what was being said. Or rather, what sounds were being made. Carefully taking a peek into the living room, he smirked and licked his lips at what he saw: his baby brother, watching gay porn and playing with himself! Deciding to watch the show, he leaned casually against the doorway.

* * *

Because his aniki still hadn't returned from his mission, Sasuke had decided to have a little fun himself tonight. Itachi never let him have much fun, even though he was already fifteen; he wasn't allowed to drink, to have many friends over at once, to stay up too late, etc, etc. So for tonight, Sasuke had gotten himself a few bottles beer and a porn movie. Earlier that day he had transformed himself into Kakashi-sensei in order to get the beer. That had been the hard part. The easy part had been the porn movie: he just happened to know where his older brother hid his porn, even though it was gay porn. Sasuke was straight, and he had no idea why someone would be gay.

After drinking all bottles of beer except one and playing some really loud music, Sasuke put the movie on and installed himself on the couch in front of the television. The movie had been quite boring in the beginning, but as it went along, it had gotten a lot more interesting. One man was giving another man a blowjob. Unconsciously, one of Sasuke's hands found its way to his crotch, where he started stroking the bulge forming in his pants. He had no idea the sight of two men pleasing each other would be this...pleasant. To be honest, it was turning him on. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his ankles, along with his boxers.

He gripped his painfully hard erection and started stroking up and down while he played with his balls with his other hand. A soft moan left his lips and his eyes fluttered closed. Still, the moaning and panting of the men in the movie could be heard in the background, making Sasuke more aroused than he already was. Watching the movie with half-lidded eyes, the men were still busy. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to have another person's mouth around his manhood; especially a man's mouth. He wondered if it would feel different than a woman's mouth — not that he knew how that felt, though.

Imagining someone's mouth around his hard cock, he squeezed a little harder and went somewhat faster. Somewhere along the way of pleasing himself, his mind wandered to his big brother, and somehow Sasuke began to fantasize about his aniki doing this to him; making moans, pants and groans escape his lips more often. Yes, he was definitely getting turned on by the thought of Itachi doing something like this to him! As a soft moan of his brother's name left his lips, he felt a sudden tightening in his lower stomach, meaning he wouldn't last much longer. He screwed his eyes shut and threw his head backwards as the boiling in the pit of his stomach got worse and worse. A cry of pleasure escaped his lips, followed by a loud moan.

"_Yes, almost! God...yessss..."_

* * *

Itachi decided enough was enough. He had gotten rock hard from just watching his baby brother and hearing him moan Itachi's name, and he wanted nothing more than to help him out. He cleared his throat loudly, making sure that Sasuke would hear it. Oh, and he heard it already. His eyes snapped open and his head turned with incredible speed towards where Itachi was standing; smirking, and still leaning against the doorway.

Now, there was a sort of policy about the Uchiha's and blushing: Uchiha's _never_ blushed. But right now, Sasuke could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, giving them a deep red color. And for about the first time in his life, he was lost for words. Within the blink of an eye he had pulled his boxers and pants all the way up before turning around and facing Itachi with fear in his eyes. He had never done anything like this before ― this was the first time ― and he already got caught. And now he was facing punishment by his older brother, not sure what to expect. His brother was keeping his face completely clear of any emotion and slowly walked towards Sasuke, who in return tried to back up a little. When Sasuke's possible escape route got blocked by the kitchen table, Itachi found the opportunity to walk _just_ a little closer to Sasuke. He moved closer and closer, until Sasuke found himself trapped between his brother and the table.

Itachi smirked and remained quiet. He was afraid that his voice might fail and give away the lust that he felt inside. So he just stared at Sasuke, making sure to keep his face perfectly relaxed and clear of any emotion. And apparently he was doing a good job, because he could see Sasuke's eyes scanning his face, desperate in search of what Itachi might be thinking. And after a while, when Itachi felt the lust and horniness calm down, he finally trusted his voice enough to speak while leaning a little closer to his otouto. A small smirk found its way to Itachi's lips as he saw the panicked look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Let's see: you should have been in bed already, but you're not; watching a porn movie — _my _porn movie; and you're drinking beer, while you know you're not allowed to."

Sasuke mentally panicked. Not only had his brother seen him watching a porn movie, but he had also spotted the five empty bottles of beer laying on the floor of the living room. He knew he was in _deep_ trouble, but he still had no idea what to expect from his aniki. He tried desperately to think of something to say, but he couldn't find the words. The intense stare Itachi was giving him at the moment was enough to leave his throat dry and his mind blank. Suddenly, he thought of something important. How long had his brother been standing there? He remembered fantasizing about Itachi, and moaning his name. Within a second the bright red color on Sasuke's cheeks was back. He swallowed audible before finding the courage to speak.

"How...long were you standing there?"

All Itachi did was smirk.

"Long enough, little brother."

And as if Itachi thought he wasn't standing close enough to Sasuke, he moved even closer, leaving practically no space between Sasuke's clad chest and his own naked one. Sasuke bit his lip and shut his eyes when he felt Itachi's hips pushing against his still erect cock. But apparently biting his lip was not enough to keep a small moan from escaping his lips. His eyes snapped open when he heard Itachi's low chuckle and felt his face close to his own.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, otouto."

The tone in his voice was huskily and slightly hoarse, but still enough to frighten Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, aniki. I-It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't. But I _do _think you need punishment." Itachi smirked and placed his lips next to Sasuke's ear before whispering into it. "And I know the perfect way of doing that..."

Sasuke gave his brother a confusing look, which remained unanswered. And before Sasuke knew what was happening, Itachi slammed his lips down on his own. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and slightly in disgust. His own brother was kissing him! And he knew it was totally wrong, but he liked it! Soon he found his own lips responding, moving against his brother's lips. He let out a soft moan when he felt Itachi's tongue slip across his lips. Not really knowing what to do ― he had never really kissed someone before ― he instinctively opened his mouth and let Itachi do the rest.

Itachi was a little surprised when his otouto made no attempt to push him away and opened his mouth to let Itachi's tongue in. Needing no further encouragement, Itachi pushed his tongue into the wet cavern that belonged to his little brother. He couldn't help the soft whimper that left his lips as their tongues brushed against each other's. He knew for a fact that Sasuke had never kissed someone like this, so he would have to take the initiative. And so he did. He caressed Sasuke's tongue with his own, trying to get him to play along. And Sasuke seemed to respond to his wishes; his tongue moved along Itachi's, licking it, tasting it. It didn't take long before they were involved in the most passionate and intimate kiss Itachi had ever experienced. The sensation of Sasuke's tongue against his and the reminders of his little brother jerking off went straight towards his crotch, making it harder than ever before.

Sasuke was desperately in need of air, so he was the first to pull away from the breathtaking kiss. He stared into his brother's eyes ― eyes that were so much like his own ― before he noticed the slight pink flush on his aniki's nose and cheeks. He had never seen Itachi like this, but he definitely liked the sight. This time he took the initiative and pushed his lips down on Itachi's with force, making the kiss rough, yet full of lust. Sasuke's fingers entangled themselves in Itachi's long, dark hair which was still slightly damp. Itachi's hands moved to Sasuke's ass, pulling their lower regions tighter together.

As their clad erections brushed together, both Uchiha's broke the kiss with a moan and threw their heads back in pleasure. When they recovered from the delicious feeling, they only stared at each other for a few seconds before Itachi started taking off Sasuke's shirt. Tossing it aside and not caring about where it would land, Itachi attacked the newly exposed skin of Sasuke's shoulder. The nips, sucks and bites made Sasuke moan softly and he noticed his erection was getting painfully hard.

Itachi ― who was only wearing a pair of boxers ― bit down hard on Sasuke's neck, making sure to leave a mark. He sucked on Sasuke's earlobe, liking the way his otouto screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip to prevent moans from escaping his lips.

"You know, Sasuke. I liked the way you moaned my name back then. It made me...horny."

The whispers were soft, sending chills down Sasuke's spine and making his cheeks flushed. Itachi slowly licked his way down Sasuke's collarbone and down his chest. On his way he ran across a pink nipple and gave it some lovingly attention. He gently sucked on it and licked it, making it nice and hard. He loved the sound of Sasuke's mewls and gasps every time he flicked his tongue across it. He gave the other nipple the same treatment before continuing his way licking and nibbling down his otouto's torso.

The lower Itachi got, the harder Sasuke fisted Itachi's hair. The soft nibbles and licks were driving him crazy, and incredibly horny. As Itachi reached his navel and dipped his tongue into it, Sasuke shut his eyes and moaned softly. He had no idea his brother could have this affect on him; leaving him completely helpless under his touch, driving him insane. And he knew it was wrong, but he didn't care one bit about that.

Suddenly, as Itachi stopped at the waistband of his black pants, Sasuke opened his eyes. He found Itachi kneeling in front of him. His eyes were clouded over with pleasure and lust as he tucked on the waistband seductively. Sasuke gave him a small nod, and he kept his eyes locked with Itachi's as said man unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The pants had started to hurt, so Sasuke was relieved that his hard-on finally got some space. But Itachi didn't stop with only Sasuke's pants: as soon as they were off, he ran his pale fingers across the waistband of Sasuke's boxers, hinting that he wanted those off as well. Sasuke replied by bucking his hips up, wanting the piece of clothing off too.

Itachi took the hint and slid it off torturously slow, making Sasuke groan in despair. Finally Itachi took it all the way off, leaving Sasuke completely naked and exposed to his older brother. The boxer joined Sasuke's pants and shirt somewhere on the floor, and Itachi took his time to admire Sasuke's manhood. Even though Sasuke was five years younger than he was, his manhood was almost as big as Itachi his own. He couldn't wait to see if it tasted just as good as the rest of his otouto's body. Playfully he flicked his tongue across the head, making Sasuke cry out in unsuspected pleasure. Itachi, more than liking the reaction, repeated that action a few times until Sasuke started to buck his hips, wanting more of that wonderful tongue to touch him.

He knew exactly what his otouto wanted, but he decided to toy with him a little longer. He licked his way down the shaft, loving the groans that escaped Sasuke's lips. Licking up again, he playfully nipped at the head, causing Sasuke to buck his hips again. He was slowly going insane from Itachi's tenderness and toying. When Itachi moved backwards, avoiding any more friction on Sasuke's manhood, Sasuke gripped Itachi's hair and gave him a desperate look. Itachi smirked.

"You're being impatient, little brother."

"Aniki...please..."

His little brother was begging for him, and that was exactly what Itachi wanted. Pleased with Sasuke's pleading, he took the head of Sasuke's hard-on in his mouth and sucked on it. And he could tell from Sasuke's reaction that he wasn't expecting that. Sasuke could feel his legs turn to jelly, and he had to grip the edge of the kitchen table with all his might to make sure he wouldn't fall. It didn't take long before Itachi was deep-throating Sasuke and drawing moan after moan from the boy.

Sasuke couldn't believe this was happening to him. Only fifteen minutes ago he had been fantasizing about his brother's mouth around his cock, and now his fantasy was turning real! This was probably the best day of his life! Itachi's sinful mouth around his cock was all that mattered right now, and it felt _so_ amazing. Never had he imagined it would feel so good. He loved the way Itachi would flick his tongue over the tip as he went up, and down the slit as he went down. He loved the way Itachi hummed every now and then, sending vibrations through his length and sending him deeper into bliss and closer to the edge. It didn't take long before he felt that familiar tightening and burning in his groin again. All Itachi would have to do now, was give it a few more hard sucks and he would cum.

"_God_, 'T-Tachi..."

Itachi noticed a change in Sasuke's breathing and knew his otouto would cum soon. Also the moans of his name were enough evidence. But he didn't want Sasuke to cum yet; he wanted Sasuke to cum together with him, while he was fucking his little brother's brains out. He let go of Sasuke's hard-on, earning a disappointed growl. Quickly, Itachi rose and stood face to face with Sasuke.

"Sorry, otouto. But I want you to cum when I'm deep inside of you and when you're screaming my name."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Itachi's comment in both shock and expectance. He never thought that Itachi was willing to go all the way. But he knew this was what he wanted, so he answered Itachi's comment with a hot, rough kiss. As their tongues were playing with each other, he felt Itachi push him back onto the kitchen table until he was laying on his back with his aniki on top of him. When Itachi pulled away from Sasuke, he seductively took off his own boxers, granting his own erection the freedom it needed. Itachi parted Sasuke's legs and stood between them, his erection pressing against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke moved a little against Itachi's erection, causing both of them to moan. The younger Uchiha couldn't wait to be one with his brother, but he also knew it was going to hurt. Badly.

Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke as he travelled down his otouto's body with his tongue. He gave Sasuke's hard-on a quick lick and went further down; first Sasuke's balls. After giving them a few nibbles and soft bites, he picked up Sasuke's legs, bending them at the knees and hanging them over his shoulders so he could reach his final goal: a tight, pink ring of muscles. Itachi gave a few licks around the opening, earning mewls of anticipation from Sasuke. His little brother was responding _just_ they way he wanted him to respond. He loved the sound of Sasuke's moans, pants, mewls, gasps and groans, but he wanted to hear so much more. So, on his mission to draw more delicious sounds out of Sasuke, Itachi inserted his tongue into Sasuke's tight opening, immediately getting the reaction he wanted.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's hands flew to Itachi's hair, holding on to it for dear life as he moaned Itachi's name. Itachi continued to plunge his tongue into Sasuke, deeper and deeper. Sasuke's back arched off the table. It felt so good! His brother's skillful tongue penetrating him like that. It made him wonder what more Itachi was good at.

Still moaning in pleasure, Sasuke hardly noticed something joining the tongue. When it started to move however, he did feel it. It felt weird, but it didn't hurt. He looked down to find Itachi finger-fucking him.

"Relax, Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke nodded and did what he was told. He lay back again and enjoyed the feeling of Itachi's finger inside of him. The pleasurable feeling disappeared when he felt Itachi inserting a second finger, stretching him to what Sasuke thought to be his limit. He panted and winced in pain as Itachi started making a scissoring movement. And as he tried to get away from Itachi's fingers, Itachi's other hand held him down.

"It's necessary, Sasuke. You need to be prepared."

Again, Sasuke nodded and tried his best to relax. He figured that his brother knew what he was talking about, since he had lost his virginity a long time ago. And finally, the pain subsided and was replaced by nothing but pleasure. He now loved and enjoyed the feeling of his brother's fingers pumping in and out of him. After what felt like only a few thrusts, white-hot pleasure struck Sasuke and he arched his back off the table. He had absolutely no idea what Itachi just did, but he wanted to feel so much more of that!

"Ahhh! Do t-that again! 'Tachi!"

Itachi exactly knew Sasuke wanted and he continued to thrust his fingers against that special spot inside of Sasuke, making him scream Itachi's name every time he did.

Itachi felt his own, neglected erection getting painful as he watched his younger brother cry out his name in sheer pleasure. Taking his fingers out of Sasuke's tight warmth, he earned a disappointing whimper from the boy. He leaned over Sasuke and kissed him forcefully before entering the tight hole with his cock completely. Almost losing control, he looked down to see a few tears falling down Sasuke's face as he bit his lip in pain. The pained look on Sasuke's face and the way his eyes were screwed shut were enough to make sure Itachi wouldn't just pound into his otouto as hard and fast as he could. But then again, he didn't want to do that yet. He wanted to show Sasuke he really meant this; that this wasn't just a one-time fuck. Leaning forward and kissing Sasuke's tears away, he kept still for a while so Sasuke could adjust.

Sasuke knew it would hurt, but he never imagined it would hurt this much. He tried to fight back the tears ― he was an Uchiha after all ― but the attempts were in vain. However, when Itachi started lapping up the salty liquid, he didn't really care about crying any more. And besides, the pain had gone away, and now he just wanted Itachi to move! The feeling of Itachi within him, without moving was driving him insane.

"Aniki, move...please."

It came out more as a moan, but Sasuke didn't care. And neither did Itachi, because he started thrusting in at a slow pace, still careful not to hurt his otouto. But on the inside, he was slowly losing his patience and his mind.

After a while, Sasuke started to want more from Itachi. He started to move his hips in time with Itachi's thrust, allowing Itachi to enter even deeper. And then, a particular hard thrust made Sasuke see stars again as he screamed Itachi's name.

"Aniki! M-more!"

Itachi did as he was told and started thrusting faster and harder, still aiming for that special spot. Never in his life had he imagined that his little brother would be so tight and hot! And with every thrust Sasuke would cry out Itachi's name, and the cry would echo throughout the house. He didn't care that people walking outside might hear them; all that mattered right now was being one with his brother and committing the ultimate sin.

"H-harder...'tachi!"

Sweat started to trickle down his chest as he gripped Sasuke's hips for dear life. He noticed the way Sasuke's right hand was clawing the kitchen table and the way his left hand was desperately pumping his own erection in time with Itachi's thrust. Sasuke's breathing had become irregular, and he knew it wouldn't be long before Sasuke would cum. It wouldn't be long before Itachi would cum himself too.

"N-niisan! Make me...AH...cum...p-please!"

That sentence was all Itachi needed to lose control. He pounded in and out of his little brother, hitting Sasuke's prostate as fast and hard as he could. Sasuke moaned hard with every thrust, thinking this is how it would feel to be in heaven. With only one, hard thrust, Sasuke screamed out Itachi's name at the top of his lungs as he came all over his hand and chest.

The sight of his little brother coming violently and screaming his name was music to his ears. He felt Sasuke's already tight hole clenching around him, and a few thrusts later he came hard. Shooting his seed deep inside his otouto, he moaned out Sasuke's name and shut his eyes in pure bliss.

Both Uchiha's rode out their orgasms until Itachi's legs gave out and he sunk to the floor and lay down on his back, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke rolled off the kitchen table and fell to the floor next to Itachi. He didn't care about the mess he had left behind on the table; he'd clean that up tomorrow morning. Sasuke cuddled up to Itachi, suddenly feeling very cold without his brother's hot body close to him. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sasuke, who laid his head on Itachi's chest. Both lay in silence for a while, trying to normalize their heartbeats and breathings. At the point when Sasuke was about fall asleep, Itachi spoke to him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, otouto."

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi's relaxed face and still slightly pink cheeks. But more importantly; the look in Itachi's eyes was different from anything he had ever seen. Completely pure and warm; nothing like the cold and distant look he would normally get.

"You didn't hurt me, aniki. It was amazing...But I hope that this wasn't just a fling..."

"It's not a fling, Sasuke. I really want this to continue."

Again, Sasuke looked for a sign of lies in Itachi's eyes. But again, he found none. Sasuke nodded and hugged his big brother tightly. After laying together for a while, Itachi was again the one who disturbed the silence.

"But one more thing, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up to see a serious look on Itachi's face. As Itachi noticed the worried look in Sasuke's eyes, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"If I ever catch you drinking before you're 18, or stealing _my_ porn again, you're dead. Okay?"

Sasuke chuckled and promised Itachi to stay away from any kind of alcohol for the next three years. And the porn; he couldn't help the thought that he wouldn't need to watch those kind of movies anymore. He had the feeling Itachi would be help him out every time he needed release, which was _way_ better than any movie could ever be. And as he cuddled up to Itachi again, he couldn't help but thinking that things would be very different in the Uchiha compound from now on.

**Owari**


End file.
